


Chocolate Caramel Frappe

by tsumikii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi works in a cafe, M/M, University AU, inspired by a promp t on tumblr, written in iwaizumi's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumikii/pseuds/tsumikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"so i work at this cafe and you come in, sobbing so hard you can barely order your chocolate caramel frappe dude im going to have to wipe that table when you’re done crying on it au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. annoying

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a one shot but look what happened

I’ll be honest, I get annoyed very easily. The smallest thing can set me off. So when I got assigned shifts at the university cafe for work study, I was pretty devastated. Day by day I have to try not to jump over the counter and strangle someone. You get these people who order really fucking complicated things, like “Oh, can I get a Mocha Caramel Iced Coffee with two shots of sugar and approximately two cups of whip cream and 4 ice cubes and just a pinch of cinnamon and make sure that the ice is fresh oh and also 2 pumps of vanilla.” I don’t really remember what the fuck she said, but what the hell is fresh ice?

Akaashi had pretty much the same shifts as me, and he did help try to keep me sane. But this damn boyfriend of his, Bokuto, is always trying to drag him off somewhere. I can’t count the number of times I walked in on very intimate moments between them in one of the closets. So, usually I was left by my own. Today was one of those days. It was usually only two, or three people working in the cafe, it isn’t that big. Not that many people were here right now, so I just sat down behind the counter, scrolling through my phone, waiting for Akaashi and his boyfriend to finish doing…whatever they were doing.

~

I was nearly dozing off into a nice, peaceful sleep when this guy walks in. This guy is always in here. He just watches movies the whole damn time. I can tell he’s procrastinating, because he always looks all prepared to write the best damn essay you’ve ever seen. But he always gives up like, 5 minutes later. How does this guy even do any of his school work in the first place? He walks up to me and asks, “Can I get a chocolate caramel frappe?” This order was one of the simpler ones, but it always frustrated me when they asked for chocolate and caramel. Makes the coffee just look like one big mess, to be honest, but that’s none of my business.

I put on that fake smile that I’ve mastered working at this shitty place, and started making the coffee when Akaashi walked in, with his boyfriend. I saw 2 hickies on his neck, but again that’s none of my business. His boyfriend gave him one last kiss goodbye before running off somewhere. That guy had too much energy. I felt a little bad for Akaashi, he looked like he just swam 70 laps or something. “Sorry about that,” Akaashi apologized. I didn’t really mind too much when Akaashi did whatever he did with Bokuto except when it was finals week. It’s hell around here, I try to not even let Bokuto through when it's during that time. But this guy’s fucking brawlic or something. “Bokuto wanted a quic- something quick before class.” He went to sit behind the counter, while I hurried up and finished this dude’s drink.

“Here, have a nice day.” I handed him his drink, not really caring whether this guy has a nice day or not. He smiled and walked to his table, sitting down there like he’s a king or something. I don’t know when, but everyone who usually goes to the cafe just decided that table is just his or something. Probably because he’s here all the time. It looks like he’s sitting on a throne. I watched him do the usual, try to write a damn essay, bang his head on the table and loudly sigh, put on his earphones, and start watching a movie. His usual routine. So annoying, to be honest. He thinks he can stay here for hours. He must really hate his roommate if he’d rather be here than his dorm, but whatever. Akaashi saw me roll my eyes and shook his head. “Why don’t you go start the cleaning the tables or something.”

~

People always leave the most annoying things in their table and it takes 5 hours to clean them off. Akaashi always just cleans it enough to make it look like it’s clean, but not me. I actually like to clean. It calms me down or something. When I’m mad, I just focus all my anger on that one piece of gum that just won’t fucking get off. It works all the time.

Right now, the cafe was nearly closing, and so it was kind of empty in here, except for 4 or 5 people. One of them being that dude who keeps procrastinating. I wanted to start telling people to leave now, so I can go to the gym real quick before it closes. I walked back to the counter to let Akaashi know. “Okay,” he says. You can’t really have a hour long conversation with this guy. We were packing up our stuff when I hear a choked sob in the background.

“What the fuck is tha-” I say, before turning around and I see what the fuck is going on. Is that dude really crying? What the hell. I’m gonna have to fucking clean up all those damn tears. I look at Akaashi.

  
“No.” He says right away, damn it. “I had to deal with that girl the other day. The one who asked for 3 cups of sugar, but you only put 2.” Fuck, I remembered her. I was suddenly thankful for Akaashi, because if that was me, I’d surely be on trial for murder right now. I’m pretty sure that’s the only reason Akaashi stepped in. Akaashi liked to stay in the background of things.

I groaned, and walked up to his damn table. He had his head down on the table, getting it all dirty with those damn tears. “Hey,” I calmly say, patting his shoulders. “You, uh, okay dude?”

He jumped up at that, and looked at me and I swear to god, his face was the most ugliest thing i’ve ever seen. No offense to him or anything. He was actually pretty attractive when he wasn’t crying the entire ocean. “Oh my goood, I’m so sor-ry, this is so em-barrassiiiing!” He cried out, hiccuping. I really wanted to grab a napkin and shove it up his nose.

“It’s okay, I guess…It’s almost time t-” “It’s just that,” the dude says, interrupting me, “I just saw this really sad movie! It ended happily, but still it was soooooo sad!” I never asked him why he was crying, and neither did I care. But I was kind enough to continue this conversation. People really don’t give me enough credit for this stuff. “I’m sure it was,” I commented, unsure of what to say. “Uh, what movie was it?”

“Lilo and Sti-tch,” he replied, trying to wipe his tears away with his hands. “My friend told me to watch it. He knows I can’t handle things like this! I’m so going to get him for this!” “You probably should,” I said, with my notorious fake smile. Really, I just wanted to get this dude out of here.

“Thanks for coming over here and comforting me...uh,” He looked closely at my name tag, “Iwaizumi. I’m Oikawa.”

Oh, so this is Oikawa. People on campus talk about him a lot. I always hear really different things about this guy. Either he’s nice, or he’s a demon. He’s sweet, or he’s a player. Whatever. I went to the counter to grab more napkins for him to wipe that snot off his face and gave it to him. He smiled, finally calmed down from his crying. Immediately I felt my nerves calm down a little. That’s another thing I hear about him - he has a killer smile.  

I helped him pack his laptop and books, and he left, thanking me five hundred million times. I finally went back to the counter to finish packing up my stuff and get the hell out of here. “That wasn’t so bad,” Akaashi commented, already packed up. “I thought he was going to keep sobbing.” “Me too,” I sighed. “Any plans for when we ditch this place?”

“I want to sleep, but...Bokuto made me promise to go to his dorm.” I smiled apologetically, “Good luck with that.”

~

The next shift I had at that damn cafe, Oikawa was there. I was late because my fucking professor decided to give me a long ass speech on polynomials when all I did was ask him a simple question. When I walked in, Akaashi immediately looked at me with a worried look and made a face of relief, because there was Oikawa, blabbing on about something to him.

“Hey, Iwaizumi’s here.” Akaashi quickly stated, slowly walking back away from the counter. Oikawa looked at me and grinned. “Iwaizumi! I’ve been asking for you!”

Great.

“Oh really,” I tried not to sound annoyed. I really did. He walked up to me all excited and grinned even wider. “I told my friend - Kuroo, you might know him? I told him that I was crying and all in the cafe, and he laughed at me because of it. He said he thought I’d like it because there was aliens and I really like aliens and space and stuff. You can probably guess it by now, but I’m majoring in Astronomy. My mom got all mad at me because she says that it’s not good money, but I’m really into it, you know? And I think you should do what you’re super interested in. What are you majoring in?”

Jesus fucking Christ, this guy talked like there was no tomorrow. “I haven’t declared my major yet. I’m still unsure.”

“Oh, that’s fine, too! Kuroo says he knows you. He says you almost set one of the chem labs on fire because you were too busy yelling at your partner about something while you were mixing chemicals.” Oh, yeah. I remember that. That girl was annoying, for sure. Not as annoying as this guy, though. He needs to go somewhere. I need to end this conversation.

“Haha, yeah. I uh. Need to work now, okay?”

Oikawa’s grin dropped, replaced by shock. “Oh my! I’m so sorry! You should get to work, Iwaizumi. Oh my god, no offense but your name is annoying!”

Like this kid knows what annoying is.

“I’m going to give you a nickname...Iwa. Iwa-chan! Perfect!”

That’s the most annoying ass nickname I’ve ever fucking heard.

I smiled, once again that fake smile and walked behind the counter. Akaashi looked at me and shook his head. He does that all the time. “He talks a lot.”

“I know,” I replied, sitting down. “He acts like we’re best friends, or something”

“He has a crushhh on youuuuu~” Bokuto suddenly sprang out from the closet, giving me a goddamn near heart attack. Was he waiting in there for me to work so Akaashi could go with him? Jesus Christ.

After recovering from my near heart attack, I finally responded. “He does not, what the hell.”

“He totally does!” He yelled, “It’s common to get a crush on someone when you’re being comforted while crying!”

“You’re being ridiculous. Go make out with Akaashi, already.” I could see Akaashi in the background, blushing.

“Hey, no complains there!” He motioned for Akaashi to come in, but Akaashi stayed put. “I have to work, Bokuto. Stop being so silly and get out of there.” Bokuto pouted but he gave Akaashi a quick kiss on the cheek before running to class, probably late like always.

What the hell is he talking about, Oikawa having a crush on me. I glanced over at Oikawa, sitting at that table of his like a king, and he noticed and looked back at me with that grin of his, waving hello.

**  
Annoying, all of them.**


	2. ≧◠‿◠≦✌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is turning out to be longer than expected omg ... hope u like it!!

For the next few days, Bokuto kept insisting that Oikawa had this weird crush on me. He even got Akaashi to believe him. Oikawa was there everyday, of course, that wasn’t really a surprise, but now he’s always trying to talk to me. I’m kind of stuck in between the middle of this. Seriously, Oikawa’s attractive and popular. He can have anyone he wants, so why me? But at the same time, some of the things Bokuto says _is_ really convincing...

“You should put your number on the bottom of his cup when he makes his order,” Bokuto suggested one day, while I was opening the cafe with Akaashi. I grunted, “I’m not going to fucking do that. What if he gets the wrong idea, and thinks that _I_ like him? Just forget it.”'

Bokuto sighed and walked into the cafe with Akaashi. I followed, turning on all the lights. I really liked how the lights were kind of dim and warm. I flipped the closed sign and went behind the counter, not ready to do another shift.

“Hey, what if you just tell him it’s for tutoring?” Bokuto asked. I don’t get what is this kid’s deal, why is he so convinced about this?

“If I do it will you leave me alone.”

“Yes!” Bokuto practically chirped, looking victorious.

“Don’t you have class?” I asked, trying to get him out of here. No offense, Akaashi.

“Not for another hour or so! Can you make me some coffee? You know how I like it!”

“ _I’ll_ make it,” Akaashi interjected, “And when I’m done, you’re going to get ready for class. You're late too often.”

“Aw, but Akaashi!” Bokuto whined. Akaashi closed his eyes and shook his head. I was observing this and honestly, I really don’t understand their relationship.

~

People began walking in about an hour. I was kind of waiting for Oikawa to walk in here and flash that grin of his at me. I guess it’s something I got used to. I glanced at my side and saw that Akaashi was looking out for him too.

 

When he finally walked in, he didn’t look as happy as he usually did. He looked for me and once I was spotted, he smiled softly. I smiled back, which I didn’t normally do. Usually I’ll just wave hello, but I think it’s time for comforting Iwaizumi again.

He walked up to the counter and ordered his usual, a chocolate caramel frappe. I had to find a way to distract him so I can write down my number on the bottom of his cup quickly without him looking, so I pinched Akaashi and got him to try to start a conversation with him. While they were talking about god knows what, I wrote my number down with a sharpie. Immediately I regretted it. If this guy can talk for hours, I don’t want to even think about in texts and calls. It was too late though, so I called for Oikawa and gave him his damn drink.

“Thank you, Iwa-chan!” He took a sip of it, and smiled. “This is soo good as always.”

“Thank you. Have a nice day.” I replied. God, I hated that nickname.

Oikawa’s smile softened again, and he looked down. “Hey, Iwa-chan...can I ask a question?”

“Uh, sure. What is it?” Akaashi’s interest was raised and he was now listening in on the conversation, too.

“When you came to me while I was crying...well, why did you?”

Uh. Well. How do I tell him nicely that boogers aren’t so easy to clean once they dried off on the table? “I just thought it was the nice thing to do.” That’s all I can come up with.

“Oh...okay.” He was still smiling, but I swear I could see some disappoint in his face? What the hell. He went to his throne, anyway. Something was really different about him today.

“He likes you,” Akaashi stated. I rolled my eyes, but seriously, I was starting to believe them. “Do you like him?”

“Hell no. He’s annoying.”

“I’m sure he isn’t all the time. You only see him in this cafe, you don’t know how he is outside of here.” He raised a good point. Maybe I _should_ try to see how he is outside of here? I suppose it wouldn’t be so bad to get in the dating scene again. I haven’t really ever seriously dated, either. Everytime I was about to be serious with someone, they always did something that annoyed the crap out of me. Not to mention I’ve kinda only been with girls. I won’t get a negative response here or anything though, every guy here is really fucking gay for some reason. It’s probably in the water.

But honestly, I really can’t imagine myself dating him.

~

When I got to my dorm after work and plopped down on my bed to study, I heard my phone’s familiar buzzing sound. I pulled it out of my pocket to put it on “Do not disturb” mode, but when I saw I got a message from an unknown number, I immediately knew who it was.

_> >hi! is this iwaizumi???_

He definitely texted different from what I imagined he would. I thought it would be like, exclamation points everywhere with emojis or something. I really needed to study though, so this conversation could not continue.

_> >yes it is. im trying to study now tho. text me back later_

A buzz sound came a millisecond later.

 _> >iwachan!!!!!!!!!!_ ≧◠‿◠≦✌ _omg why did u give me ur number i didnt even notice till i like threw my cup in the trash and i saw weird numbers on the bottom and i was like wtf so i picked it up and i saw it and i was like omg is this his number_ (◑o◑) _LOL_

Haha, so funny. I’m not going to respond to this. I opened my chemistry textbook, flipping to page 79. My phone buzzed again, but I didn’t even bother to look.

In about an hour my roommate came in, Sugawara. Sugawara barely was in here, because he was always sleeping over at his boyfriend’s dorm, Daichi. See, everyone’s gay here. He probably only came to pack his bag to stay for another week. I greeted him a “hello” anyways, because Sugawara was one of the few, few people that didn’t annoy me.

“Hey,” he smiled, surely enough packing a bag with clothes. “How’s everything?”

“I’ve been okay. Just studying...Hey, do you know anything about Oikawa?” Don’t ask me why I questioned about Oikawa, because I don’t know myself. What am I getting into?

“Oikawa?” Sugawara stood up, thinking. “Well, I know he dorms with Kuroo. He’s pretty popular. I feel like everyone knows who he is. Sometimes, he plays volleyball with Daichi. He’ll know him better than I do. He’s really attractive, if I do say so myself. Also, I hear he sleeps around a lot.”

“Really?” That part peaked my interest a bit. That would make a little more sense. I knew that there was no way he would like me, but I also couldn’t imagine him wanting to sleep with me, either. God, what am I even thinking.

“Yeah. Why?”

“No reason.” For some reason, that dampened my mood.

“Hmm...okay.” Sugawara was still smiling, but there was something different about it. I feel like he was teasing me. “I can ask Daichi for you, if you want?"

“No, that’ll be fine. And whatever you’re thinking in your head, get rid of it.”

Sugawara giggled at that, and grabbed his bag. “I’ll see you around.”

~

I finished studying at around 11 pm. Well, more like gave up, but that’s besides the point. I took out my phone to set on my alarm only to realize that I left Oikawa on read for like, 3 hours. I wasn’t cold-hearted enough to just leave him like that.

_> >hey oikawa sorry. i was studying. _

_> >oh its ok!!!!! i just got kicked out of my dorm because kuroos friend kenma came over _(╥﹏╥) _and hes going to sleep on my bed and theres no way im sleeping on the hard floor !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I looked around my dorm. There’s space enough for him….Wait, what am I saying. No way.

_> >oh that sucks _

_> >i know right!! _（ つ﹏╰） _i have no idea where im gonna sleep!! guess ill just pull an all nighter_

Okay, okay. So I wasn’t _that much_ of an asshole. I’m not going to let him do that. But shit, I want sleep. He just better not be talking all night. If I tell Bokuto and Akaashi this, they’ll just be more convinced as well. I guess I can also use this night to...confirm. If someone likes you, you’d want to know. I’m not really convinced, yet. Especially after what Sugawara told me. What if he tries to...sleep with me? I don’t think he’d do that…

_> >you can come sleep in my dorm. my roommate sugawara is staying at his boyfriend’s._

_> >oh, suga!!! he’s my good friend daichi’s bf! _♥ _theyre so cute !!! wheres your dorm?_

_> > room 34 in k hall._

_> > see you there iwa chan!!! _(>‿◠)✌

I was regretting it already.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: 10kagami  
> twitter: transkagami  
> send me prompts is you wanna!


	3. friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is it just me or do ppl actually like this fic ????

I paced back and forth in my room, wallowing in self-hatred. This was not a good idea. Today was the only day out of the week I had a morning shift at the cafe, leaving my night to peaceful sleep. I haven’t slept for 5 hours straight or more this whole week. I’ve been dying for it and I’ll be damned if Oikawa ruins it.

This is the plan: Oikawa comes in, I’m in my pajamas with the lights off, ready to sleep. That way, I give off the impression that this is sleeping time. I hope Oikawa has manners and realizes that it’ll be rude to just want to stay awake.

I changed out of my jeans and tank top and grabbed some sweatpants and a random old t shirt from one of my drawers. I only had time to put on my sweatpants when I heard a damn knock on my door.

Shit.

I quickly turned off the lights and opened the door. There he was, the king.

He looked at me and gasped, “My my, Iwa-chan. You sleep shirtless? This was certainly a nice thing to be greeted to.”

“Yeah. Uh, I was kind of sleeping, so--”

“This is a sleepover! Let’s order pizza and play truth or dare or something!”

Fuck.

~

“Okay, so,” Oikawa said, munching down on a slice of pizza, “Are we going to play truth or dare?”

I groaned. “If we do, can we go to sleep after?”

“Yes! Let me play some music in the background…I always have to have music in the background of everything I do…” I lied down on the floor, and Hotline fucking Bling started playing from Oikawa’s phone. Sure, I’ll admit that song was kind of good at first. But it’s too overplayed. Oikawa hummed along with the song. “This is the song I wanna lose it too!”  
  


I sat up immediately. “Wait, you’re a virgin?”

“Yeah, I am. Why?” Oikawa perked up his brow.

“W-Well I just thought...My friend said you slept around a lot.”

“Wow Iwa-chan, you ask around about me? I’m flattered,” Oikawa teased.

“S-Shut up,” I said, embarrassed. I don’t know why, but I sort of felt...relieved. I guess it’s because now I don’t need to worry about Oikawa attacking me in my sleep.

He giggled, “I do fool around quite a bit. But, I’m waiting for that special someone! What about you?”

“I’ve fooled around too...but I’m a virgin too. It’s not that I’m waiting for someone special, it just...never happened, I guess.” We sound like a bunch of high school sophomores.

“You really need to get laid. I feel like you have so much pent up frustration, you just need to let it all out!” I smacked his arm, climbing onto my bed, “This conversation is over. Good night.”

“Nooooo~!” Oikawa whined. “Let’s watch a movie first, if we aren’t playing truth or dare. Then, I _promise_ we can sleep.”

“Fine,” I sighed, looking for the remote. Oikawa stood up from sitting on the floor, throwing away the pizza box. “This place is so neat. My dorm is possibly the messiest dorm in all of campus. Kuroo is just a natural slob, and I’m only in the dorm to sleep. As soon as I get there, I throw all my clothes and stuff on the floor and sleep.”

“Well, it is only me. Sugawara is mostly with Daichi all the time. They only started dating this year, so they didn’t get a chance to pick their dorm together.”

“Kuroo sleeps in our dorm almost everyday, but sometimes he sleeps with Kenma or today, Kenma sleeps with him. Sometimes I think they have the biggest crushes on each other, but they won’t say anything!”

I honestly thought they were dating already. If you’ve seen them on campus, you’d know what I was talking about. _Everyone_ thinks they’re dating.

Anyway, I couldn’t find the damn remote, so I reluctantly had to get off my bed. I kept looking, and so did Oikawa. And then, it happened.

We both saw the remote and grabbed for it, hands touching.

I froze.

He froze.

I felt my face getting hot. Why are you doing this to me right now, face.

He was staring at me, cheeks colored a light pink.

I was staring too. This was so intense for no reason. I felt like my head was going to explode. My brain was going into maximum overdrive. What are we even _doing_? All we did was touch hands. That’s it. It’s not like we’re holding hands or anything. It’s not like I like him that way or something. I don’t understand what’s going on. The more my brain was freaking out, the longer we were in that position. I pulled my hand away, turned on the tv and jumped onto my bed.

“Actually, I’m feeling pretty sleepy right now, I might faint! Good night Oikawa! Hope you enjoy the movie! Don’t cry again, haha! Have a nice day!” I pulled the covers over my face and squished my eyes closed.

Oikawa did not respond.

~

When I woke up, it was about 8 am. And when I looked around the room, Oikawa wasn’t there.

I sat up and took out my phone, turning it on. No text messages from him, either. I was kind of freaking out now. I still don’t understand what happened last night, and I’m not even sure how Oikawa felt about it. What if he was disgusted, or he _liked_ it, or he was mad at me for just going to sleep like that. All I know for sure was, I’m not ready to see him again. I don’t know how I’d react or what to say. I can’t believe I was going to do this, but I need _advice_. And the only people I’m closest to and can actually talk to about this are… Bokuto and Akaashi.

So there I was, 30 minutes later, knocking on their door.

After waiting outside for about 5 minutes, and ready to just walk away, Akaashi opened the door. “Good morning…” He greeted. He looked like he just woke up and put on any random clothes. I felt a little bad, but if I didn’t talk about what happened I just might really explode. He motioned for me to come inside, closing the door behind me. Bokuto was still asleep, snoring so loud I heard him from when I was outside. Akaashi sat down on the bed, causing Bokuto to move around a little and put his arm around Akaashi’s waist, resuming his snoring. A little embarrassed, I grabbed a beanbag and sat down. What am I even doing here.

“Is everything okay?” Akaashi asked quietly, his perceptive eyes never failing him. I cleared my throat. “I don’t know,” I responded, sincerely.

“Did something happen between you and Oikawa?” How did he _know_ that? The more I thought about what happened between me and him, the more nervous I felt. I was glad Akaashi was my friend, someone I could talk to.

“Yesterday...we had a sleepover and it was pretty okay. I mean, I didn’t want to have a sleepover in the first place, but yeah. He wanted to watch a movie so I said sure, and we couldn’t find the remote, and when we did we saw it at the same time we grabbed for it at the same time and our hands touched and we kind of froze for like, seven million hours before we let go. I was so…I don’t know what I was feeling. I was kind of freaking out and I just immediately went to bed, told him good night and fell asleep. He didn’t even _say_ anything and when I woke up, he was gone.”

Akaashi sighed, closed his eyes and shook his head. “You must’ve not held hands in a long time.”

“I have never held hands with anyone.”

Akaashi widened his eyes. “Really? Hmm...Well, that’s probably why. How did you feel when that happened?”

“My face went all hot and I felt like I was going to burst into a million little pieces!”

Bokuto sat up, mumbled something that makes no sense and fell back on the bed. What was that.

“Shh,” Akaashi cautioned. Bokuto went back to snoring. “Let me ask you a question.”

“Sorry,” I apologized. “Yes, what is it?”

“Did you like holding his hand?”

What? What kind of question…..?

“And one more thing to think about,” Akaashi added, “You described what happened, but if you had to describe how you felt in an emotion, like happy, sad, how did you feel?”

So that’s what I did. I thought about it. Did I like holding his hand? I...don’t know. His hands were soft. But we didn’t even really hold hands. My hand was just on top of his. I kind of wanted more. And that face of his was pretty cute.

Wait, what did I just think? No no no. I am not getting a crush on this guy. No way….this can’t be fucking happening. I felt scared. Scared about what would happen next. Scared of his reaction. I felt my face burning. I was scared of what would be the next step in our whatever our relationship is.

“You like him,” Akaashi commented.

**  
Fuck, he was right.**


	4. betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go to a party and shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY i took so long with this chap !!! i honestly didnt expect ppl to like it .... i want a give a special shoutout to robin (robintales, check out his ennoshita/tanaka fic ITS AMAZIN) bc he always encourages me and helps me edit my fic !!!!! i also want to shout out my best friend jup (emopda) who betas my fic !!
> 
> EDIT: thanks for 100+ kudos !!!!!

Oikawa didn’t come to the cafe the next day or the next day after, and the day after.

 

Akaashi suggested that I should try to find out where he is and meet up with him, but I was done. I don’t need to chase after this guy. If he wants to be a little kid and avoid me, then go ahead. What was I thinking? Honestly, I have better things to do then being in a relationship. Like...well, I’ll think of something....

 

I was at Akaashi’s dorm, waiting for the couple to get pizza to watch Netflix. Bokuto complained that he wanted to “Netflix and chill” with Akaashi, and I fought back, “Well why can’t I netflix and chill with you?” and he bursted into laughter. He said something about how he didn’t know I was into him. He really doesn’t make any sense, but I didn’t want to be alone and Akaashi invited me, so here I am. 

 

~ 

 

“Sorry we took so long,” Akaashi apologized when they finally came back. “Bokuto decided to get chinese food.”

 

“It’s ok…” I lied. Damn it, I really hate Bokuto sometimes. I wanted pizza.

 

We all huddled in front of the TV, sitting on Akaashi’s bed. Akaashi wanted to watch a documentary and Bokuto wanted to watch a cartoon. So I had to wait another hour before the movie finally started. Akaashi won. Opposites really do attract. As for me, I didn’t really care what movie we watched, as long as I was with someone.

 

Halfway through the movie though, my phone did this huge “buzz” sound and scared the shit out of me and Akaashi. I jumped while Akaashi just quickly looked at me with wide eyes. A rare moment to see his expression change. Bokuto shushed me though, which pissed me off, because for once he’s telling  _ me  _ to be quiet? I took out my phone feeling nervous. If it was Oikawa, I just might shit my pants. But as I turned on my phone, it was from a unknown number. What the hell?

 

_ >> hey bro _

 

_ > whos this?? _

 

_ >> swagmaster69 _

 

This has to just be some stupid prank. I was about to put my phone away until I heard another buzz, and was too curious not to open it. Damn it.

 

_ >> lol jk its kuroo  _

 

What the hell? Oikawa’s roommate? Didn’t Oikawa talk to me about him? He probably told him about what happened the other day...Why does he think he can talk about me? Well, I guess I can’t really say anything, considering the fact that Oikawa has been the only thing I’ve talked about with Akaashi and Bokuto. Maybe Oikawa didn’t tell him...maybe he just wants to know the homework…?

 

_ >> oikawa told me about wat happened btwn u 2 _

 

Well then. 

 

_ >> u should come 2 our dorm  _

 

_ >> got some interesting deets for u _

 

_ >> room 12 in y hall _

 

I showed my phone to Akaashi, who read the text messages and closed his eyes, shaking his head. He turned off the movie.

 

“Hey! What gives, babe?! I need to know how Octopuses reproduce!” Bokuto complained. 

 

“Look at this.” Akaashi showed my phone to Bokuto. Who gasped loudly and almost fell off the bed.  

 

“You gotta go!” Bokuto started, “You are so confused by what happened, this is the only way to get some clarity!” 

 

“I agree.” Akaashi added. 

 

“What if Oikawa is there? I don’t think I’m ready for that awkwardness.” I really wasn’t.

 

“I know Kuroo, he’s like, my best bro friend, and he wouldn’t do that. I’d even go with you.” Bokuto said and Akaashi nodded. I was thankful they were my friends. I really was. Okay, so I’ll do this. I got up to show them that I was ready. Bokuto jumped off the bed, picking up Akaashi and setting him on the floor. Was that necessary, I don’t know. Here we were, leaving his dorm. On our way to Kuroo’s, as if God knows why.

 

~

 

When Kuroo opened that door, Bokuto yelled and so did Kuroo, and they hugged each other so hard I was sure they were trying to choke each other to death. In the midst of their “I haven’t seen you for like 4 hours bro I was dying” scene Akaashi sighed and I tried to tell passersby that I didn’t know these two.

Anyways, Kuroo finally let us inside after what seemed like 2 hours, and Oikawa wasn’t anywhere in sight. Good. I looked at the difference in each side of the room, Kuroo’s side chaotic with redbull and beer cans everywhere, and Oikawa’s side was actually clean with space decorations everywhere. It was actually really nice-looking. Probably because Oikawa’s barely there, anyway. But Kuroo caught me staring and smirked, saying something about how one day I’m gonna be the one on that bed. Whatever. Kenma was there too, but I almost didn’t notice because he was all the way in the corner on a beanbag chair, silently playing some rapid tapping game on his phone. He didn’t even bother to look up or greet us. Same.

 

“So, we’re all here because of Iwaizumi’s boyfrie- whoops, I mean Oikawa,” Kuroo grinned, “Right? Oikawa has said quite some things about you, Iwaizumi.”

 

I felt my face getting hot again. Why does it keep doing that?! 

 

“Soooo, It’s kind of obvious Oikawa has a crush on you. (“That’s what I keep saying!” Bokuto yelled out) Which was pretty surprising to us. I mean, Oikawa doesn’t get a crush on just  _ anybody,  _ you know. Actually, I’ve never heard of him having a crush on anyone in the first place. Maybe a little one on me, because who can resist? But he told us a little bit about what happened the other day …and you totally need to talk to him because he thinks you like, hate him or something.”

 

“He does?” Well, he’s not wrong. Okay Iwaizumi, you’re not that mean. You actually kind of like this guy. Just a little.

 

“Yeah! So as you may know, there is a party tonight and Oikawa will be there…” Kuroo started.

 

Okay, so here’s the thing about parties here. Bokuto and Kuroo are the party  _ gods  _ in this school. If the president of the whole country or something and Bokuto and Kuroo planned a party on the same day, well, everyone would go to Bokuto and Kuroo’s. I went to one once. I saw things that fucking scarred me for life. Like, one minute I was relaxing on a sofa, looking at this one cute couple dance. Next thing I know he’s choking her on the floor, but like, she was enjoying it? Anyways, I also hate that they try to drag you to do something. Another thing about Bokuto and Kuroo is that they are karaoke legends or something. At the party I went to they were singing to “Primadonna” by Marina and something. When they start singing, everyone starts singing along and when they get tired, they try to drag people out to sing too. They tried to make me and ended up with a nice blue bruise on their arm.

 

So if you think I’m going to another one of those, you’re dead wrong. 

 

Unfortunately Bokuto read my mind or something, because he grabbed my arm and said that I just  _ had  _ to go. Akaashi nodded and I groaned. They were going to drag me to the party no matter how much I resisted, so I gave up right then and there. Kuroo and Bokuto high fived and Bokuto decided to stay and help Kuroo set up the party. So Akaashi and I left, because Akaashi isn’t really about that party life either. But I was thankful he was coming with me anyway. He really is a good friend, I seriously don’t deserve him sometimes. 

 

Anyways, Akaashi said he would help me pick out something to wear. Don’t ask why I cared. I really didn’t know. But Akaashi made a face when I asked him. I guess it’s because I usually don’t give two shits about what i’m wearing, but...I don’t know. We were on my way to my dorm. 

 

“Oikawa is probably going to dress nice, so I think you should dress nice too.” Akaashi commented.

 

When does he  _ not  _ dress nice. He always dresses like he’s going to be on the red carpet any second. “I’m not sure I have nice clothes… All I have are plaid shirts or normal t shirts, jeans, some of them ripped, and boots.”

 

“That’s fine. An unzipped sweater or cardigan  with a t shirt under with some ripped jeans and a belt, that’ll look casual, but really good on you.”

 

I imagined it in my head and he was actually right. I eyed his outfit and he obviously knew what he was talking about. I opened the door to my dorm and Suga was there. He was packing a new bag of clothes for the next week with Daichi, like usual. He greeted Akaashi and I, and talked to Akaashi about some chemistry homework. Then Suga said he was going to the party too, with Daichi. And I was relieved. The more people I knew the better. The more I look less like an idiot for being at a party in the first place. I swear, this better be worth something. I still don’t know who I truly feel about Oikawa, but what I do know is that I don’t really get annoyed with him anymore. I mean he definitely still does annoy me, but it’s a good kind llof annoying, I guess.

 

~

 

We all showed up outside the house party, Akaashi and I, Sugawara, and Daichi. Whatever happens inside when I meet Oikawa, happens. Hopefully he’s not drunk as hell. Hopefully  _ I’m  _ not drunk as hell. I already warned Akaashi not to let me drink anything. Once I start, I don’t stop, and I do not need to be in another beer pong accident. Don’t even get me started on that one. All you need to know is, I wonder if Tanaka can sleep at night. Apparently, as Kuroo told me, I “roasted his ass” or something. 

 

When we walked in, I saw familiar faces mixed with unfamiliar, which sort of helped me put my mind at ease. I even saw Kageyama, who was an even bigger hermit than I was. He was angrily sitting at a corner while waiting for his friend or boyfriend or whatever, Hinata, to tire himself out dancing. Me too, Kageyama. 

 

When Akaashi and I turned around, Sugawara and Daichi were already gone, butwe didn’t mind. What they do is none of our business, and I don’t really want to know, anyway. Akaashi held onto my arm (he doesn’t really do well at parties) and asked if I could leave him with Bokuto when we find him. I nodded. It really wasn’t hard to find this guy. As soon as I heard loud singing from two grown ass guys, I knew who they were. Suddenly everyone in the party who was sitting down and everyone who was standing up just started singing along with them and dancing to some song they were singing called “Promiscuous” or something. I pushed through the crowd with Akaashi, and sadly, Bokuto noticed us.

 

“This next song goes out to my babe, Akaashi! Fucking love ya, man!” Bokuto yelled. Akaashi’s face turned red. I made a mental note to myself to ask him what that meant. I still didn’t know myself. All I know is that Bokuto starting singing “Jealous” by Nick Jonas or something and dancing while looking and pointing to Akaashi and so did everyone else, and Akaashi looked like he might explode any second now. This is starting to seem too familiar. 

 

Anyways, once they were done with that, Akaashi stayed with Bokuto, who told me to “go away and find Oikawa already me and Akaashi have some serious business to do bro”, so I did. On my exploration of the house I found Sugawara and Daichi again, and I can tell Sugawara was drunk as hell because he was acting like it was just him and Daichi in this house. I walked away instead of greeting them because I did not want to get into  _ that. _

 

Where the hell was this guy, anyway? Oikawa was  _ not _ hard to notice. Trust me, all eyes are on him when he enters a room. Even when he enters the cafe, everyone (including me and Akaashi) just looks at him for like, 5 seconds, just to see how glamorous or something he looks. Not going to lie, he really does know how to dress. Goddamn it, when did I start caring about clothes? Oikawa really changed a lot of my feelings and goddamn it, I hated it. I finally saw a familiar chocolate-colored ahoge and headed that direction.

 

Wait.

  
Is that Oikawa?  _ Necking  _ with some girl? I spotted them on the couch. Man, Oikawa was all over that girl. And they both looked drunk as hell. All I know is that suddenly, a rush of anger exploded all over me and I went up to him and shoved the hell out of him.  Don’t ask me why. He looked at me with such shock in his face. I don’t know why I did that and suddenly I felt horrible. I went home.


	5. the bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why'd you do that iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for taking a long time again !!! i have to stop promising to upload new chaps right away bc i procrastinate SO hard. BUT i just want to say thank you again so much for all the kudos and bookmarks!! i wasnt expecting it AT ALL. thank you and keep at it :~) ALSO shoutout to jupiter (emopda on ao3, and kpopsuggestion on tumblr) for editing the fic for me !!!!

On the way back to my dorm, I really regretted what I have done. I really did. You did it, Iwaizumi, you really went off the deep end this time. He’ll probably tell everyone and everyone would hate me or something. Well, I deserved it I guess.

 

I really didn’t know what came over me. And now I’m embarrassed and I hate everything. Damn Oikawa, if only I hadn’t asked him why the hell he was crying. I should’ve just told him to get his ass out of there. I opened the door to my dorm, slammed the door, and flopped on my bed. I hereby declare that I’m never leaving this room again.

 

~

 

When I woke up the next morning, I took out my phone to see if it was time to go to work. It was still too early, but I did realize that I had missed a few text messages Akaashi sent me last night while I was asleep.

 

_ >> Where are you? _

 

_ >> Hey, we’re almost leaving. Can you please let me know where you are? _

 

_ >> We found Oikawa and talked to him. Want to talk about it? _

 

_ >> I’ll see you at work tomorrow. _

 

Fuck, now I feel even worse. He was probably looking for me like crazy. I should’ve let him know. Way to go, Iwaizumi. It’ll help to talk about it with him, at least. I just hope Oikawa continues not to show his face there. I rolled myself off the bed and fell to the floor, not getting up for like 5 more minutes. When I finally did, I pulled out some random crap from my drawers and stepped outside. Whatever.

 

When I got there, the lights were already on and the door was already unlocked, which was unusual, because it’s always me that does that. Akaashi always come a little late. I don’t blame him though, I know the reason why. So I walked in and there he was, with his boyfriend. He was behind the counter making coffee for Bokuto, but all eyes were on me as soon as the door bells chimed.

 

“ Hey, Iwaizumi.” Akaashi greeted, passing the mug of coffee to Bokuto. I waved hello and walked to the counter. It was time for interrogation. 

 

“ So, man. That party last night, huh,” Bokuto started. “Crazy stuff, Crazy stuff.”

 

“ I know, right.” I replied, wanting to get this over with already.

 

“ Why did you push Oikawa?” Akaashi asked, finally.

 

“ I don’t know. I just got mad.”

 

“ What was he doing?” Akaashi shot back.

 

“ Making out with some girl.”

 

“So you were jealous,” Bokuto stated. I sighed and didn’t want to answer to that. Because truthfully, whether I was or I wasn’t, I wasn’t going to admit it. All I know is that I really regretted what I did. After all, it's not like Oikawa was _cheating_ on me or anything. But for some reason... it sure felt like it.

 

“ You are going to go talk to him. Right now.” Akaashi interrupted my thoughts. I stood up immediately.  “ _ What?” _

 

“ That’s right, Iwaizumi! I texted Kuroo and Oikawa is at the dorm right now, all alone. He thinks he’s going to wait for some pizza Kuroo ordered, but really, he’s waiting for you! So you better get your ass over there.”

 

“ _ Guys.” _

 

“You want me to carry you over there?” Bokuto suggested. I looked at his brawlic as hell figure. No thanks. I could just _pretend_ i’m walking there an-

 

“ If we text Oikawa in 5 minutes and you aren’t there,” Akaashi began, “I’m going to let Bokuto distract me from my work for the whole week.”

 

Damn it. Evil, both of them. Fine, I’ll do it. It’ll do me some good. I think. I just hope Oikawa doesn’t _hate_ me or something. I walked out of there with Akaashi squinting his eyes at me and Bokuto jumping up and down with two thumbs up.

 

~

 

I attempted to walk the other way when I reached his dorm, but I got scared that Akaashi and Bokuto were out there and watching me or something so I turned right around and stood face front to that door. I don’t know what’s going to happen when I walk through that door, but I might as well get over it. I knocked on that damn door.

 

Oikawa opened the door with money on his hand, probably for the pizza and tip. But then he looked up at me with those damn hazelnut _(hazelnut???)_ eyes of his and gasped. “Iwa-chan?!”

 

“ Yep, that’s me. The one and only.” What am I saying? I wanted to leave, I  _ needed _ to leave as soon as possible. 

 

“ What are you doing here…?” 

 

“ Can I come in?”

 

“ Eh? I mean, yes, of course!” He moved out of the way and I stepped in. It was too late to turn around and run away, right? Well apparently it was, because Oikawa shut the door and grabbed a beanbag for me to sit on while he flopped on the bed. Then it became a 2 minute stare competition before I finally decided to speak up and make amends.

 

“ I’m uh, sorry I pushed you yesterday.”

 

Oikawa jumped up at that. “Y-Yeah! I’ve been wondering why you did that… I mean, I’m sorry if I did anything to make you hate me…”

 

“Hate you? I don’t hate you. I thought you hated _me._ ” I admit, I was a little confused as to why he thought I hated him, but I do give that impression to a lot of people.

 

“ Why would I hate you?! You’re the one that freaked out when you touched my hand, I thought you were disgusted by me or something and then you  _ pushed  _ me, what was I supposed to think?”

 

Okay, he was right. I didn’t have any excuse to think why he would hate  _ me.  _ But wait, then…

 

“ Why were you...making out with that girl?”

 

Oikawa stood up and got all defensive. “I was lonely! And she was crying about how her boyfriend cheated on her and stuff like that and I don’t get what the problem is because it’s not like I  _ cheated  _ on y-”

 

We both froze at that. Deja vu, huh? I decided I needed to be honest to fully just end this confusion that we were both _clearly_ in.

 

“ I know that, but...it felt like that. To me.”

 

Oikawa looked down at me and searched my face for who knows what. But I stared back just as harder. If he wants to have a competition then so be it. But I felt my face getting hot and I thought I would've exploded any second now, until I saw Oikawa smirk.

 

“ You like me.”

 

“ _ What?” _

 

“ You like me, you like me, you likey-likey like me!” Oikawa sang out and well, I detonated right there.

 

“What the hell, Oikawa?! This isn't some game!” I yelled out, angry and confused by his response. He better not be making fun of me, because whether I like him or not, I'm not afraid to send his ass flying to Mars.

 

“ I know it isn't a game, Iwa-chan!”

 

“ Well, stop acting like it is then.”

 

“ I didn’t think this would happen. This is the opposite of what I thought would happen. I thought you were going to tell me to leave you alone or something! I’m happy.”

 

“ Well...uh.” I just fucking confessed to this guy. Or atleast, I kind of did. And he hasn't said he liked me back or anything. If I see any opportunity to leave this room, I would do it. I glanced to check if the window was open, and it wasn't. Damn it.

 

“ You know, Iwa-chan...” Oikawa said, in a voice that cannot be trusted. He grabbed another beanbag chair and set it right next to mine, leaning towards. “I like you too.”

 

“ Really...” I was getting a bit nervous now, and Oikawa kept leaning and leaning tow-- 

 

“ Hey!” Kuroo intruded, walking into the room with Kenma, ruining the moment and I can see Oikawa was kind of pissed off. He had a nice pissed off face, unlike his hideous crying one. I don't think I saw it before.

 

“ Hey, Kuroo.” Oikawa leaned back, disappointment obvious on his face.

 

“ You owe me 50 bucks,” Kuroo smirked. I stared at Oikawa because what the fuck did  _ that  _ mean. This better had not been some joke because I did not want to end up in prison today. Oikawa groaned and stood up. He took out a wallet and paid him the money. “Why are you here?”

 

“ Kenma and I are going ice-skating and I forgot my skates. Don't ask how.”

 

“ You know how to ice skate?”

 

“ No. But Kenma does. I'll probably come home with a broken nose and leg, but you'll do your best to help me, right Kenma?” Kuroo elbowed Kenma’s shoulder, winking at him. 

 

Kenma looked at him, shook his head and then went back to playing whatever he was playing on his 3ds. Kuroo sniffed, pretended to cry and beat his chest with his fist. “That hurt, man. That hurt.”

 

“ Can you leave?” Oikawa asked, growing impatient. I never saw Oikawa act like that. Kuroo laughed and nodded, dragging Kenma out of the room. “Use protection!” He yelled out before we heard him walk away, still laughing.

 

“ Why did you have to pay him 50 dollars?” I had to immediately ask.

 

“ Because he bet that you liked me.”

 

“ And you thought I didn't?”

 

“ Uh, yeah! I thought you hated me, remember? Plus, you give that vibe to  _ everyone _ .”

 

True. He had a point there.

 

“ So uh, are we...dating now or something?”

 

“ You want to, right?”

 

Damn it. Why couldn't he just give me a simple yes or no answer. I didn't know how to answer that.

 

“ Sure...I guess.” That's all I could come up with.

 

“ Seriously, Iwa-chan? Oh, whatever, I'm happy!” He sat on my lap and gave me some big bear hug. I didn't even know what to do. So I kind of hovered my arms around him and just sat there. Oikawa just giggled at that.

 

“ So...when are we going on our first date? I wanna go see Star Wars, eat some fancy food, maybe go to the mall..”

  
I already felt like breaking up with him.


	6. it was nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> centuple date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i updated this chap rather quickly bc i was excited as hell to write this chapter. no lie! keep it up with the kudos, bookmarks and COMMENTS i love them so much my bros. this is by far my longest chap!!
> 
> also please check out my twitter!!

When I realized Oikawa and I were going to have our first date soon, I was pretty scared. I haven’t had a really good experience with dates.

 

The first date I ever had, I was with a girl and we were at the mall.  She wanted to go to a make up store and see what they had, but I didn't want to go. I wasn't about to be an asshole on my first date. Anyway, she was trying on makeup, and I tried to be those smooth guys I see on TV all the time. Big mistake. I told her, “Hey, you know, you don't need makeup to look pretty. You already are.” Man, did that get her _mad_. She yelled at me, something about how she thought I was different, and how she _knows_ she doesn't need makeup, she likes it anyways, she does it for herself, not for guys. I didn't even know what I _said._ I just copied some guy on TV. She wasn't that pretty, anyway.

 

My other dates weren’t so nice either. So yeah, I was scared. Naturally, I had to ask Akaashi and Bokuto for advice.

  
  


When I opened the cafe the next day for work, I waited impatiently for Bokuto and Akaashi to arrive. Which was unusual, because usually it was the opposite, but I really wanted to tell them about what happened yesterday. 

 

They finally came in after I cleaned the tables and machines about 5 times. Akaashi greeted me with his normal wave and “hello”, but Bokuto rushed to my side. “So?! So?! What happened, man?! Tell me the deets!” Akaashi smiled softly and flipped back the sign from “open” to “closed”. People can wait for their coffee. We sat at a table as if what happened with Oikawa was more important. 

 

“Well, at first it was like, so  _ awkward.  _ But then I apologized for pushing him because we had to start off somewhere, right? And Oikawa thought I  _ hated _ him-”

 

“Well, you do give off that impression to everyone,” Bokuto and Akaashi added.

 

“Yeah. But, I told him I didn’t and he said he didn’t hate me either. I asked him why he was making out with that girl and he said he was lonely. Which was like, okay, whatever. He said that it wasn’t like he cheated on me, and I said that it felt like it. And then suddenly, he starts singing about how I like him. It was embarrassing as hell! Anyways, to move things faster, he said he liked me too. Then Kuroo walks in with Kenma and they betted 50 dollars that I liked him, Oikawa lost, so yeah. Now he wants to have a first date...and I’m kind of scared.” God, I felt like a little high school girl talking about her crush. It was nice to get it off my chest though.

 

Bokuto laughed. “Oikawa had to give me 50 dollars, too.”

 

“Woah, why are you guys making Oikawa giving you so much money?”

 

“You don’t know? Oikawa’s like, really freaking loaded, man. His parents are some kind of famous or something. I don’t know. Hey, can we have some coffee?” I nodded and got all quiet all of a sudden, walking with Akaashi to Bokuto to the coffee machines. If things turned serious between me and Oikawa….I’ll have to meet his parents. I mean, I was kinda scared now. What if they don’t think I’m good enoug- Oh, for God’s sake. We  _ just  _ started dating. That’s for another time.

 

“So when will this date of yours be?” Akaashi asked, taking a sip of his coffee. I sighed. I had no idea. If I can, I’ll ignore it until Oikawa forgets about it. Yes, what a good idea. 

 

“Oh my god, you know what we should do?!” Bokuto got so excited as he spoke, as he stopped making his own coffee. “We have to go on a double date! You could learn a few things, you know, from Akaashi and I!”

 

“How the  _ hell _ would that be a good idea?” Bokuto really had the worst ideas. How could that make things any better?!

 

“Listen. Somewhere in your head you’re probably thinking, ‘Hey! Maybe I should just ignore it until Oikawa forgets about it! Good idea.’ Well, That’s not a good idea. If you go on a double date with me and Akaashi, it won’t be so scary because we’ll be here to support you and give you tips, man! Oh, hey, Kenma and Kuroo should come too!” Bokuto fist pumped the air. “This is the greatest idea I’ve ever had! Well, the second greatest!”

 

I wasn’t going to ask him what the first one was, I didn’t want to know. What is he thinking, why not just have a centuple date? That’s the word for 100, I learned that in one of my classes and I guess it proved itself useful.

 

“Kuroo and Kenma aren’t dating,” Akaashi stated. “Why would we invite them?”

 

“We  _ have _ to invite them. Maybe going on a date will finally make them realize they're gay for each other.” 

 

“I’ll ask Kuroo, but I’m going to tell him we’re just hanging out, alright? He’ll say yes. Especially when I tell him we’re helping you on your date. He loves that kind of stuff.” Bokuto smiled.

 

I was pretty sure a double date isn't a good idea for a first date, let alone a  _ triple _ date, but there was no stopping these guys. Even if I said no, they'll probably pop up out of nowhere in the middle of the date and ruin stuff, so I might as well say yes and let them ruin stuff from the beginning.

~

There we all were, at the theaters waiting for Star Wars to start. Kuroo and Kenma came just like Bokuto said they would. I greeted them both, Kuroo grabbing me to hug me or choke me, I don’t know which. I’m not even sure Kenma even heard me, he just looked at me. I'm kind of scared of Kenma, I’ll admit. He never  _ says _ anything. I mean, Akaashi doesn't speak a lot either, but he will have a conversation. Kenma just kind of looks at you and you immediately want to shut up and die or something. I heard one time Kenma had to give a speech for a class and he just looked at the teacher and they gave him a passing grade, right then and there. Kuroo says you can tell what he's trying to say from his looks, but I haven't learned that language yet, I guess. 

 

Anyway, Oikawa was here, and that was the only person I needed to focus on right now. I promised him a good date and I wanted to see if I could actually have one. We sat together while Kenma, Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto sat behind us. Which kind of made me nervous because they could see our every movement. I mean, not that Oikawa and I were going to do  _ stuff.  _ No way, I have to calm down. I’m getting all these weird thoughts in my head. The movie hasn’t even started yet, but Oikawa could see how nervous I was and smiled. Then he reached for my hand. 

 

Man, I’ve never even done this kind of stuff before. How the  _ hell  _ did you hold hands anyway? If I freaked out just because he  _ touched  _ my hand, you can only imagine how I must be feeling right now.

 

“Hey, relax, okay?” Oikawa laughed. “It’s not hard to impress me, I promise. By the way, you’re kind of on the verge of breaking my hand. Can you loosen up?”

 

I loosened up. I was fucking up already.

 

Oikawa smiled. Man, that smile is going to kill me someday; I just know it. Then he leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. 

 

I giggled nervously, and I already wanted to die. I really did. I heard Kuroo and Bokuto go “oooooh~!” simultaneously, and I was melting in my seat. Finally,  _ finally  _ the damn movie started. Oikawa immediately paid all his attention to the screen as soon as the familiar Star Wars movie began.

 

Oikawa just kept staring at that movie like he just saw a real life unicorn or something. His mouth was open the whole time. At one point I just wanted to just punch that stupid perfect jaw of his back closed, but I have some degree of self control. Anyway, I looked around, and Bokuto and Akaashi were holding hands and watching the movie, it was cute. Even Kuroo had his arm around Kenma. I tried to hold hands with Oikawa again but his hand wouldn't close because he was just so absorbed in that movie. Eventually I just gave up and just watched the movie. What kind of date was this, honestly? Well, I should really stop comparing it to things I see on TV. Dates aren’t anything like the movies and shows make it out to be.

 

Well, when the movie finally ended, Oikawa finally looked away. It was kind of scary. I’m not even sure I saw him blink. If Oikawa had to pee, I’m sure he would’ve rather pissed himself then get up and leave. I swear! He turned to look at him and he just had the happiest face I’ve ever seen. It was honestly really, really pretty. I’ve never seen anyone look that happy. Not even pictures of people that won the lottery. But he hugged me and screamed right at my ear. “That was the BEST, Iwa-chan!” I take back what I said before. This is a good kind of date. You’re supposed to make them happy, right? Well, I guess I did. Because Oikawa sure was happy.

 

We got up from our seats and walked to the lobby, where Oikawa said he had to go use the bathroom so he’d be right back. Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, and Kuroo just all of a sudden ganged up on me.

 

“Soooo,” Bokuto started. “When ya gonna kiss him?”

 

Oh yeah. I forgot about that part of a date. Do I  _ have  _ to…?

 

“In case you are thinking ‘do I have to’, the answer is yes.” Akaashi predicted my thoughts. Damn it! Bokuto and Akaashi know me  _ too _ well.

 

“You can't let the date end without  _ kissing  _ him!” Suddenly Bokuto went into a deep voice and monotone voice. “A kiss that is never tasted, is forever and ever wasted.”

 

I scoffed. “Where did you hear  _ that  _ from?” 

 

“I made it up. I'm not that du-” 

 

“Stop lying.” Akaashi added.

 

“Okay, I heard it on TV! But still! Kiss the guy, damn it!”

 

Kuroo nodded, which no offense but, I didn’t really think he had any room to talk. Or nod. I think he actually looked like he was thinking about something. Because usually he’d be talking with Bokuto. 

 

““I'm...I'm nervous.” I had to be honest.

 

“Then be corny with it.” Bokuto responded. Fine, I’ll try. Only because they’d kill me if I didn’t. Only for that.

 

They saw Oikawa coming back our way, and Akaashi said they’ll wait for us at the cafe we were going to and then they all walked away quickly. Which meant they wanted us to walk there all alone. That’s just dandy, isn’t it?

 

Oikawa greeted me with “Man, I had to pee  _ so _ bad! I almost pissed myself in the movie, to be honest.” when he came up to me. “Why’d they leave? I thought they were going to the cafe with us?”

 

“They wanted to save us good seats.” Was what I could come up with. Smooth, Iwaizumi. Oikawa obviously wasn’t sure if he could believe that because he kind of made a weird, confused face but he chose to ignore it.

 

Anyway, we left and started walking, just me and him. The streets were kind of empty which only just made me more nervous. I held his hand to try to set the ‘mood’, and Oikawa held my hand too. It was a bit silent because I was distracted trying to think of how the hell I was going to kiss him. But Oikawa interrupted the silence.

 

“Why are you shaking so much, Iwa-chan?”

 

“I don’t know.” I had to be honest.

 

“I had a really good time. I really wanted to see that movie, but I didn’t want to go by myself. I was going to ask Kuroo, but I’m really glad I went with you.” He squeezed my hand harder, and I was dying, I swear it.

 

I knew what I had to do. I had to be corny with it. I had to.

 

“H-hey, kiss me if I'm wrong but the Star Wars movie kind of sucked.” 

 

If I wasn’t dead before, well, I was now.

 

Oikawa looked at me with widened eyes, like I just said the craziest thing he’s ever heard in his life. It was too late to take it back, right?

 

“Well, it kind of did.” He responded. He started smiling.

 

“Wait,  _ wha _ -” 

 

And then he did it. He just grabbed my face and  _ kissed _ me. At first, I was kind of freaked out because I didn’t know what the hell was going on but I kissed him too. It was nice. I felt self-conscious as hell because I think my lips were chapped but his weren’t. They were nice.

 

He pulled away and hugged me. I hugged him back too. For real this time. Oikawa whispered in my ear, “It didn’t suck, by the way. That was the best movie I’ve ever seen.”

 

I had to smile. “I know.”

~

We walked to the cafe, holding hands the whole time. We didn’t really talk, but we didn’t need to. It was nice just being there with each other. I couldn’t believe it. When we walked in, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo and Kenma saw us. Bokuto and Kuroo immediately went all “ooooh~!” again when he saw that we were holding hands. Oikawa held up my hand like I was some trophy or something. “We kissed!”

 

Bokuto started clapping and cheering for us and then they all did, even Akaashi and Kenma. You could barely hear them, but they were. It was nice. I loved Bokuto, I really did. Don't tell Akaashi though. We sat down and a lady who worked there told us we all had to shut up and we were all still laughing but it felt good. It felt really good.

 

“Come on guys, let’s order some food already. I’m starving.” Kuroo said once we all simmered down. We all started discussing what we were going to eat when I noticed Kenma wasn’t saying anything.

 

“Are you going to eat something?” I tried to ask him. He nodded. “Okay...well what are you going to eat?”

 

He looked at me for a second before Kuroo interrupted. “Don’t worry, I got this.” Then Kuroo and Kenma just looked at each other. They were weird. Even weirder than Bokuto and Akaashi, and I didn’t think that was possible.

 

“Does he ever talk?” Oikawa just had to ask. I wanted to ask too but I was a little scared, I’ll admit it. 

 

“He does! I had a conversation with him yesterday for a whole minute. It was pretty intense, man.” Kuroo answered. We all just gave them a really weird look and ignored it. 

 

The lady came back and asked what we wanted to order. She already didn’t like us, we could tell, because we were being louder than ever. Oikawa just had to order some expensive thing and I had to pay for it because if not I’ll feel like an asshole so I just suggested we shared. He was fine with that. Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo ordered and we were all just waiting for Kenma. 

 

Kenma just looked up at him from his phone and then looked back down. “He wants two pieces of french toast with whip cream on top and a cherry on top of them, with sunny side up eggs and 5 pieces of bacon. Oh what was that last part Kenma?” Kenma just grunted. “Oh and a chocolate,vanilla, and strawberry banana sundae.” I don't know how he could tell all of that just by a look and a grunt, but I was in awe.

 

The rest of time we spent there was pretty fun. For some reason Bokuto and Kuroo just started acting out vines. We all lost our minds when Kuroo said, “Bottoms up. And the devil laughs.” And he did it just like that lady. We apparently was laughing so hard the lady kicked us out, and we didn’t even had to pay. Which was a little nice, because I wasn’t sure how I was going to be paying for that.

~

Once everyone else thankfully went home after desert, Oikawa really wanted to lay down at this park he knew and “look at the stars”. That sounded boring as hell, and it's cold, but I'm not going to be an asshole about it. I have my limits. So I said sure.  

 

Anyway, we walked to the park (holding hands, again) and Oikawa led me to this spot he liked. So we laid down there and just stared at the sky. I wasn’t really sure what to do, but Oikawa looked really relaxed, so I didn’t say anything. 

 

“Look,  look, it's the big dipper!” Oikawa started squealing excitedly and shaking my shoulders. 

 

“What is that?” 

 

“You don't know what the big dipper is?! Look!” He pointed to some stars in the sky, but I couldn't figure out what the hell he was freaking out over. I mean, there were stars everywhere. It was a really nice view, though. 

 

“It looks like a spoon, silly! Keep looking until you find it.” Oikawa declared.

 

Sighing, I kept scanning the night sky to see anything that resembled a spoon Eventually, I did see a group of stars that resembled a handle.

 

“Hey, I think I found it!” I just got really excited as hell for a second, which embarrassed me. But Oikawa rolled over closer to hug me.

 

“Isn't it so cool?”

 

“It is.” It really was.

 

“Someday, I'll be up there.”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I want to be an astronaut. I’m going to get an internship at NASA hopefully next year!” 

 

I got silent at that. I don't know why. Don't astronauts spend like, years up there?

 

But I didn’t say anything. I just hugged him tighter. Oikawa giggled and kissed my cheek. “It's cold.”

 

I didn't want him to leave.


	7. sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO my friend Mari drew fanart of the Star Wars scene... check it out!!! https://twitter.com/masatokis/status/689937632424562696
> 
> So, I just want to say that from now till a who knows when, the chapters will be a little short and silly and cute. Now that I got them dating already I just want to do small cute stuff before another major event happens. I have a lot of ideas so I hope you would bear with me...!!! I know my writing isn't the best but I'm still practicing everyday, and I just want to say I'm so thankful for the nice comments! And of course, the kudos and bookmarks... you all are so sweet!

The next few days, things have been pretty fine. Oikawa doesn't sleep at his dorm anymore, like at all. He has completely taken over my dorm. He asked Sugawara if he could have his bed and Suga couldn't care less. The whole time we were there Suga kept teasing me and calling us “adorable” and “cute” and telling Oikawa to “get some”, whatever _that_ meant. Sugawara really liked to act like he was my mom. He even pinched my cheeks and told me that if I ever need advice I can go talk to him. Oikawa was just laughing the whole time. Laughing at my suffering.

  
  


He combined the beds together and well, now we pretty much live together. We even went to Ikea and he bought a bunch of decorations for my dorm. He bought glow-in-the-dark stars to hang and christmas tree lights and so much other stuff when the cashier told us how much it was I had to look away and pray to the gods that Oikawa wouldn't ask me to pay, because honestly on God I only had like 5 dollars. I felt like an asshole for not being able to help pay, but Oikawa saw me and said, “Oh come on, it's not that much!” I didn't feel like an asshole anymore. I just wanted to punch him, badly.

  
  


Living with Oikawa isn't so bad, though. He talks _a lot_ but I got a little used to it. Just a pinch. The only thing that really annoyed me was that Oikawa wanted to snuggle _every damn night._ It was nice and all, but Oikawa always falls asleep first before me and when I try to move to a comfortable position, he sticks on like glue. I didn't expect him to be so damn heavy. It kills me, It really does. It gives me the biggest pains in my back and neck when I wake up in the morning. The bastard has the nerve to wake up and kiss my nose, mumbling how he slept _sooo_ well.

  
  


“ You got to tickle them,” Akaashi suggested when I was at work, dying over my aching neck. “That's what I do. Sometimes Bokuto smothers me and I have to tickle him. It freaks him out but at least he didn't kill me.”

  
  


So I decided to try it, too. Couldn't hurt, right?

  
  


~

  
  


“ Iwa-chan~” Oikawa sang out, the usual when it was time to go to sleep. He was already waiting on the bed for me. I knew my fate. I turned off the lights and got into bed and Oikawa immediately hugged me into a lock where I couldn't breathe. It has begun.

  
  


“ Today was a really nice day...” He began.

  
  


That was another thing I hated. Before we went to sleep for real, he wanted to have a hour long conversation about the day we had.

  
  


“ I went to class with Kuroo today and I had yogurt and I was pouring cinnamon and I poured too much and I got so upset, right? And Kuroo tells me, 'Bend over and blow'. I couldn't hear what he said so he said it louder.” Oikawa started laughing, “He yelled, 'Bend over and blow!' and the whole class including the teacher heard him. We thought we were going to get in trouble but the teacher just started laughing and so did the rest of the class. It was so funny, Iwa-chan...Then Daichi and I played volleyball before our next class began and we accidentally hit this junior I had the next class with, her name is Kiyoko, I think? Right in the face! She didn't look mad, but you can tell she was annoyed... I apologized to her, but it didn't seem my charm worked...”

 

“ Since when does it ever?” I scoffed. His charm never works on me.

 

“ Iwa-chaaaan....” He pretended to cry. “Don't saaay that about me...” He hugged me tighter and gave me the puppy eyes. I couldn't resist to give him a kiss on the nose and he smiled. Okay, so I lied.

 

He yawned, and closed his eyes. “I'm getting sleepy...” It was happening. I didn't complain or try to push him off like the usual, even though I was already uncomfortable in my position. “Goodnight, Iwa-chan.” He kissed me, slow and long before he fell asleep on my neck.

 

So, I wasn't going to immediately tickle him. This position wasn't _so_ bad. I'll only resort to using it if I'm in a painful position.

 

~

 

I woke up with my leg being twisted in a way that it might just completely break off. It hurt so damn bad and it was 3 o’clock in the goddamn morning. I had to do it. I had to.

  
  


I gave him a chance. I pushed as hard as I could but Oikawa was made of stone. He just wouldn’t budge. So I slipped a hand under his shirt, which felt a little weird even though it wasn’t the  _ first  _ time i’ve had my hands….there. And I tickled the shit out of his belly.

 

Oikawa jumped up like he heard a gun shot outside. “What's going on?!” He screamed. I couldn't help but laugh. I really couldn't. He looked scared out of his mind. And his messy, sweaty hair just added to the image.

 

“ Why are you laughing?! I thought someone was trying to kill me or something!”

 

“ I was just tickling you,”

 

“ _ Why _ ?”

 

“ Because you wouldn't get off of me.”

 

“ If you didn't want to snuggle with me that badly,” Oikawa was pissed off now. “You could've just said so.” He was  _ pissed. _ He got off me and went on the bed that was next to me, and angrily put the covers over himself and tried to go back to sleep. He was mad, but I couldn't help but find the situation funny. Which just made him even more mad.

 

~

 

When I woke up the next morning from a comfy slumber I saw Oikawa already awake. I could tell he was still mad because he was already getting dressed and ready to leave.

 

“ Good morning, beautiful.” I usually would never say that, but this whole situation was so hilarious to me. I don't know why. I was probably being mean. But I didn't really care.

 

Oikawa looked at me like he was ready to murder me. “I'm glad you think this is funny, Iwa-chan. I'm  _ really _ glad.”

 

I got off the bed and decided I had to be nice. He was just about to leave but I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. Oikawa stood still for a second, sulking but eventually hugged me back. He pouted and I kissed his cheek.

 

“ Why don't you like snuggling with me, Iwa-chan…?”

 

“ Because you move so much and it makes me so uncomfortable! I don't hate snuggling with you, I just  _ hate  _ that part.” I mean, I wasn't lying. I liked snuggling. It feels nice being held while you're sleeping. Don't tell anyone I ever said that, though.

 

“ Then why not just push me off!”

 

“ You weigh a shit ton!”

 

Oikawa sighed and put his bags down, sitting on the bed.

 

“ Where were you going, anyway?” I asked. I needed to know. That way, next time Oikawa is mad, I'll know exactly where to find him. Smart.

 

“ I don't know, Kuroo's, Daichi's … Play some volleyball or something. We can stop snuggling, Iwa-chan...” Oikawa looked so hurt. Like he was about to start  _ crying  _ or something. Damn it. I guess I went to far.

 

“ Hey...” I sat next to him and held his hand. Oikawa looked at me with tears building up in his eyes. Is it just me, or is he overreacting? Either way, I felt bad as hell. “We can still snuggle. Forget I said anything.”

 

Oikawa sniffled.  _ Sniffled,  _ for God's sake. “We don't have to...”

 

“ I want to.”

 

~

 

The rest of the day was pretty awkward. I didn't have work and Oikawa left to play volleyball with Kuroo and Daichi. I would've offered to go, but I think Oikawa wanted to be alone for a while. I don't know. I hope I didn't fuck up this relationship already. I called Akaashi and to ask him about it but Bokuto picked up and said Akaashi was currently doing something. I heard some pretty weird sounds that made my face turn red and hung up immediately. So I was kind of alone. I forgot what I used to do in this kind of situation from before I met Oikawa. I mean, now we're  _ always  _ together. I felt kind of... lonely. It was weird. Not hearing him talk my ears off.

  
  


I kind of spent the whole day studying and watching movies I didn't really care for. I was bored out of my mind. Which didn't make any sense, because that was usually how I spent my time when I was alone. When Oikawa knocked on the door, I got  _ excited  _ for God's sake. But I wasn't going to act like it. Just because.

 

I opened the door all nonchalantly. “Hey, Oikawa.”

 

“ Hey,” He greeted back. Seriously, we were being weird.  _ Really  _ weird.

 

Oikawa came in and sat down on the bed, changing his clothes. It was already pretty late. I was getting pretty tired myself. But I needed to change the atmosphere, somehow...I couldn't figure it out.

 

We both got dressed for bed and hopped on. Oikawa laid down on the bed next to mine and didn't say a word. We were both just lying there. Staring at the ceiling. It was so weird because usually Oikawa would be all over me right now. I didn't know what to do. But I felt really bad about the whole thing. I really did. So, in an attempt to make things alright again, I hugged him. Which surprisingly, finally got me a positive reaction.

 

“ Iwa-chan...” Oikawa began. “You wanna  _ spoon? _ ”

 

“ Spoon? I'm not eating anything right now? Are you making one of your dirty jokes again?” He was always making the worst dirty jokes. He gets it from Kuroo, I swear.

 

“ Silly! It's a sleeping position! Just like this! I like it! And if you get uncomfortable it's easy to move around...all you gotta do is move a little...” Oikawa was all excited now. He turned around and kissed my nose. He liked kissing my nose for some reason, but I liked kissing his too. “Hold me  _ all night _ , Iwa-chan.”

 

I smiled. “That sounds kind of gross, but okay.” I liked it too. Most importantly I was comfortable, but it did feel nice to hold him. Oikawa giggled and closed his eyes. I smiled and closed my eyes too. I held him even tighter and Oikawa laughed again. I laughed too. Then I kissed his neck and started kissing his cheek. He was laughing and giggling with his cute soft pink lips of his and his supermodel unrealistic white teeth and looking at me with those sparkly chocolate eyes and I just wanted to eat his whole face because it was so sweet and cute and oh  _ GOD  _ what am I thinking. He was going to give me cavities. I started kissing him everywhere and I didn't know why. I don't know a lot of things I guess, but I liked it. There's something I think I know. I think I love him.

  
  



	8. spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologize if i took a while and if this looks rushed ! thanks for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks! please continue with them :~D

My birthday was coming up soon, and celebrating it was never really important to me. Akaashi and Bokuto tried celebrating it for me once, by inviting me to their dorm saying they wanted to watch some documentary about the human digestive system. I bailed out on them last second because I remembered I had to finish a research paper. They were really pissed off (mostly Bokuto) because apparently they made the dorm look all nice and bought me cake. It made them feel better to eat everything they bought me. But they never tried to celebrate it again. 

 

Oikawa was different.

 

Oikawa went ecstatic when he found out my birthday was around the corner. That’s right, he  _ found  _ out. I don’t even know how. I asked Akaashi and he said he didn’t say anything, which wasn’t a surprise. I asked Bokuto and he put his hand to his chest and gasped like I just said the most offensive thing he ever heard.  _ Anyways _ . He came to our dorm freaking out.

 

“How could you not tell  _ me _ ?! What did you plan to do on your birthday?  _ Nothing _ ?!”

 

“That was the plan. Yeah.”

 

“Iwaizumi!” He was mad now, and you could tell because when he’s mad, he says my full name. “This is unacceptable. We’re going to celebrate the  _ right  _ way!”

 

“How…?” I was scared already.

 

“Let me think...Your birthday is on a friday. Hey, perfect! I’ll tell Kuroo to throw a party! This is great! I gotta go tell him, see you!” Before I could completely reject that idea, he gave me a kiss on my nose and ran off like some happy little kid. 

 

Damn it, That’s why I don’t tell anyone. That’s why I didn’t tell  _ him.  _ I hate parties, I really do. I wanted to do absolutely nothing on that day. I did want to spend time with Oikawa definitely, and Akaashi, Bokuto...even Kuroo and Kenma. But not like that! Please,  _ not like that. _ I should’ve chased him, damn it.

 

~

 

“He told Kuroo and now there’s going to be some big party friday...Everyone keeps talking about it. I don’t know how it spreads so fast...People stop me when I’m walking to class and tell me it’s going to be ‘lit’. I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not.”

 

Bokuto laughed and poured some coffee for himself. The cafe had yet to open and in two days, it was my birthday. I was completely  _ dreading _ it. “Kuroo and Oikawa posted it on instagram and snapchat, that’s why. Like,  _ everyone _ follows us. You should make one!”

 

“No.” I wasn’t into stuff like that.

 

“Okay, man. But you should see some of the pics he puts up.”

 

“Huh? Show me!”

 

Bokuto snickered and opened up Oikawa’s instagram. He handed me the phone. 

 

I gasped as soon as I saw the pictures. There were so many pictures of me  _ sleeping _ , for God’s sake! And so many pictures I didn’t even know he took! I swear there’s not one picture where I’m actually looking at the camera. He knows me too well and knows I’ll say no, Goddamn it. I opened up some of the pictures and saw comments like, “#goals” and “you guys are so cute together!” I wanted to die already. This is some kind of invasion of privacy, isn’t it?! I didn’t know these pictures were up there! Bokuto was laughing at my face, but I was too shocked to get mad at him. I kept looking through and saw a picture he took of himself, before we started dating, I think. I don’t know, I was just curious, and … he looked cute. I glanced at the comments. 

 

Someone commented a emoticon or whatever it’s called, that was a face with heart eyes. What did  _ that  _ mean…

 

“Hey Bokuto, who’s this?” I sat down next to him and pointed to the comment.

 

“Oh, that’s Yachi! She’s in one of my classes. I think Oikawa and her are close. Why?” He smiled at me and raised a eyebrow. 

 

“No reason!” I was getting pissed off now, and I couldn’t even figure out the reason why. I looked at the clock and saw that it was way past opening time. Shit. No time to think about that right now. It’s time to work.

 

“If you think that’s bad, you should look at what he puts on snapchat. Wild stuff, man!” Bokuto was really getting a kick off of this.

 

“He posts stuff with me?!” He was also really working me up.

 

Even  _ Akaashi _ laughed a little, for God’s sake! “He does…”

 

I was really gonna kill him.

 

~

 

Back at the dorm, I had forgotten mostly about the pictures Bokuto showed me, but that damn comment was still on my mind. I wasn’t going to ask him about it, though. He was still way too excited about my birthday for some reason and I didn’t want to ruin his mood. I’m a pretty nice guy sometimes.

 

“So, I got the cake and stuff for the party….I’m so excited,” Oikawa sighed. “Our first birthday celebration…”

 

“You get excited over weird things…” 

 

“I don’t! You’re growing older...with me!” 

 

“I guess. He-”

 

“And then It’s going to be my birthday… and then next thing you know, it's our 50th birthdays!” 

 

I groaned and pulled the covers over myself, pretending to fall asleep. Oikawa jumped on me and started shaking me, but I learned that if I just do nothing he’ll eventually stop. He’s like a puppy, I swear. Don’t give him any attention, and he’ll eventually stop being annoying. Which is exactly what he did. 

 

“Good night, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa gave me a kiss on the cheek through the blanket and laid down, trying to hug me. I pulled the covers off.

 

“Are you busy tomorrow? I just remembered I have an appointment at that new eyebrow place a few blocks from here. Maybe they can do yours too…”

 

“Oh, tomorrow…?” Man, Oikawa looked all nervous all of a sudden. What the hell. “I can’t do tomorrow…”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m doing something.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“So you aren’t busy.”

 

“I am!”

 

“But you just said you’re doing nothing?”

 

“I am doing something.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Oik-” 

 

“I’m so tired! Can’t we discuss this tomorrow? Please, Iwa-chan….I think I may pass out from exha-” Then Oikawa pretended to pass out from exhaustion. Amazing. That was seriously really weird. I tried shoving him awake, but he was really committed to pretending. I could tell he was pretending because he snores as loud as an elephant and he isn’t making a sound. I’m not even sure if he was even breathing, for God’s sake. But I’ll leave him alone. I’m tired as hell, too tired to really focus on what just happened.

 

~

 

When I woke up the morning, Oikawa wasn’t there. I remembered what happened last night and this is just too freaky for me. He was acting too weird. Another thing that had appeared on my mind was that damn comment. Put two and two together…

 

I got dressed as quickly as I could, and went to see the two people that I could  _ probably _ trust.

 

I walked to the cafe as fast as I could. Akaashi and Bokuto were waiting for me there to open the door already. 

 

“Guys,” I said, rushing to open the door. “I need advice.”

 

“That’s becoming an everyday thing now, isn’t it…?” Bokuto yawned. He wasn’t a morning person. That’s why he’s always drinking 5 cups of coffee when we have to open the cafe early, even before classes start. 

 

“Please try to relax and open the door, Iwaizumi...You’re frantically moving your hands and making no progress.” Akaashi was the  _ same  _ way.

 

“Sorry.” I did what he said and the door opened. Magical. “Go sit down. I’ll go make you guys some coffee.”

 

“Thank you…” Akaashi sat down next to Bokuto, resting his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. Damn, they were  _ really _ tired this time. I would ask what they did last night, but last time I did….

 

“What happened with you and Oikawa?” Bokuto asked, wrapping his arm around Akaashi.  

 

I sat down in front of them and handed them their coffee. They sipped and patiently waited for me to speak. I loved these guys.

 

“Oikawa’s been acting really weird…Last night I asked him to do something with me today and he got all nervous and told me he was busy and when I asked him what he was busy with he said nothing! He didn’t even want to tell me...and when I woke up this morning...he was gone! I don’t understand what’s going on with him! And I can’t stop thinking about that comment that I saw…Yachi, her name was, right?”

 

“You’re jealous.” Akaashi said simply.

 

“You know, speaking of Yachi’s comment and Oikawa being gone in the morning, I saw her get in a car with him an hour ago…”

 

“ _ What?  _ Say that again?” I couldn’t believe what I just heard!

 

“You heard me!”

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“I’m not! Right, Akaashi?”

 

“He’s not lying,” Akaashi answered. He wouldn’t lie.  “But please, don’t let your mind wander. They are just close friends.”

 

It was too late for that. My mind was wandering all around the other place. I just couldn’t believe it. Why wouldn’t Oikawa tell me he was going somewhere with her? Surely if they are just friends there would be no problem with telling me. Am I boring him? Is that it? I think that’s it. I mean, I guess I am pretty boring. I don’t really  _ do  _ anything. I guess all I do is yell at Oikawa. That must be it. Maybe he just go sick and ti-

 

“I said don’t let your mind wander, Iwaizumi.” Akaashi called out, trying to snap me out of it. But I was too far gone.

 

Bokuto got all excited all of a sudden, and stood up lightning fast, almost knocking Akaashi off his chair. “I think we know what this means!”

 

“What does this mean…” He’s getting ideas again. Why can’t he let me wallow in self-loathing in peace and quiet.

 

“Spy mission! We could be like those spies in the movies! That like hide behind bushes and stuff! I’m going to call Kuroo!” Now he’s all riled up. Bokuto and Kuroo  _ live  _ for shenanigans like this. Normally, I would be objecting to this behavior...but I had to admit...I really wanted to know what OIkawa was doing. I felt horrible for not having any trust in him. I guess I do, I just don’t have trust in that Yachi girl! Yeah, that’s it. I don’t trust her. At all! 

 

“You’re seriously going to go along with this?” Akaashi was judging me now. This was horrible. Even I was disappointed in myself, but I can’t help it...I don’t want to lose him. Not to some girl.

 

I nodded my head yes, which made Bokuto jump and fist pump the air and call Kuroo. Akaashi sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. I can’t believe I was letting my paranoia get the best of me.

 

“You don’t even know where he  _ is. _ ” Akaashi pointed out. Bokuto whipped out his phone. I asked him what he was doing and he showed me Yachi’s instagram page, where her most recent photo was…her and Oikawa. The caption said, “Going to the mall!  ❤ ” 

 

Well, that was easy.

 

~

 

Kuroo was waiting for us by his car, alongside with Kenma who looked like he didn’t want to be there. They’re always together, no matter what. I bet they even go to the bathroom together or something. Okay, that’s seriously a weird thing to think about, but yeah. 

 

Akaashi protested to coming, but Bokuto whined and said he didn’t want to be without him. So, Akaashi’s coming, but he isn’t participating in whatever this is. Instead he’s going to the Lush store and Bath and Body Works. I know those stores because Oikawa really likes them. I can’t even stand to be in those stores for 5 seconds, the different scents floating around just kills me.

 

The car ride was a little unpleasant, because Kuroo turned on the radio and they played The Backstreet Boys and next thing you know, Bokuto and Kuroo are screaming, not singing,  _ screaming _ the whole entire album. But, it didn’t even bother me as much it normally would. No, I was too worried about Oikawa and everything that was happening. I  _ know _ that spying on him is wrong. I know that I should have complete trust in him. So, why am I letting this happen? My thoughts were louder than their screaming. Which caught their attention. I mean, Iwaizumi, not yelling at them for being annoying? Well, that came as a shock to them.

 

“Hey, man. It’s going to be alright, okay?” Kuroo said, trying to make me feel better. “I’m like 100% sure Oikawa’s not cheating on you.”

 

“Then why come?” I asked, but I already knew the answer.

 

“Well, I was bored. And Oikawa’s my bro and-”

 

“What?” Bokuto interrupted.

 

“What?”

 

“I thought we were?”

 

“Oh, sorry man, I mean, Oikawa’s my  _ dude _ and I want to see how things turn out!” 

  
  


Anyway, when we finally got to the mall, Akaashi left despite Bokuto’s protests and kisses, and we set out to search for Oikawa and Yachi. Kuroo and Bokuto kept talking to each other in code words. In fact, we even stopped at a discount store just so we can get some damn walkie talkies.

 

“It happened once in a dream, are you there. Are you there? Over.” Kuroo asked through Bokuto’s walkie talkie. We split up into teams, I was with Bokuto and Kuroo and Kenma were together, naturally.

 

“Copy, Eagle 1. Oikawa is nowhere in sight. Over.” Bokuto answered.

 

“Is If I had to pick a dude with you? Over.”

 

“Yes. Yes I am.” I sighed, rolling my eyes. They were taking this way too serious.

 

“You have to say copy and over! Over.” 

 

“Why are you talking to us?! Over!” 

 

“Oh, yeah! I’ve spotted Oikawa. Over.” 

 

“What?! Where!” These guys are too frustrating. Would’ve been nice to know that first.

 

“Say o- Oh, forget it. Come by the Every Kiss begins with Kay store!”

 

What? Why were they  _ there _ , for God’s sake? A fancy jewelry store? My heart was racing and Bokuto had to pull me over there, because now my mind was going all over the place. I was freaking out at this point. And as soon as I saw Oikawa and that girl, together. My heart dropped. Bokuto pulled me behind a sign that mall’s map on it. I couldn’t even say anything.

 

Kuroo tapped my shoulder. “Hey, man...we don’t know anything. There could be a lot of explanations for this…”

 

But we kept poking our heads out to see what was going on between them and every time I worried more. I just couldn’t believe it. I thought Oikawa really liked me. I know I shouldn’t jump to conclusions, but I couldn’t help it at all. Every time we saw them they were looking at rings and laughing and talking about God knows what. I just wanted to go home at this point. And maybe order a big bucket of fried chicken. Yeah, that’d be nice.

 

After a few more moments of Kuroo and Bokuto peeking because I’ve given up on life at this point and Kenma was staring intently at the Game Stop on the other side, Bokuto apparently had enough. 

 

“That’s it! I’m going to find out what’s going on once and for all!” He declared.

 

“I’ll go with you, man!” Kuroo joined in.

 

“Guys, please. Let’s find Akaashi and go home.” I’d really given up on everything at this point. Maybe I should just stay in Akaashi and Bokuto’s dorm for a while…

 

But they weren’t listening because by the time I finished that sentence, Kuroo and Bokuto were on their way there to confront Oikawa. I wanted to die, to be honest.

 

“Hey!” Bokuto poked Oikawa’s shoulder which scared the crap out of him and he almost screamed. One thing about Oikawa is he can be a little bit of a drama queen and it’s  _ very  _ easy to scare him.

 

“Bokuto?! Kuroo?! What are you two doing here?! You’re not supposed to be here!” Oikawa exclaimed.

 

“Oh, really? I wonder why? What are  _ you  _ doing here?” Kuroo interrogated him.

 

“I can’t tell you!”

 

“Why not?” Kuroo and Bokuto asked simultaneously.

 

“Because you might tell Iwa-chan!” 

 

Kuroo was quiet for a second. He honestly looked so shocked.. Neither could Bokuto, which is definitely another shocker.

 

“Wow…You don’t feel bad? At all?” Kuroo shaked his head.

 

“Huh? Should I?”   
  


Bokuto gasped. “Yeah, you should, man! This is just...so wrong! On like, so many levels!”

 

“W-what!? You really think so? I mean, we’ve been dating for a while now, I thought it would be okay…”

 

At this point, Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other like Oikawa was ridiculous guy they’ve ever met in their lives. They were completely in disbelief. I mean, so was I, but I was too busy wallowing in self-loathing.

 

“It's too expensive right? A promise ring? You're right. Iwa-chan will probably feel bad I'm buying something that's pricy to him. Maybe I should just get him that new Anastasia Brow Definer that came out...He does like doing his eyebrows.” 

 

I really did.  _ Wait, what? _

 

“Wait, what?!” Kuroo and Bokuto yelled out.

 

“Come on, Yachi. We’re not getting it.” 

 

Yachi walked in, I guess she was looking at a display or something. “We’re not? Why?”

 

“It might be too much for Iwa-chan…”

 

I got up, and looked at Kenma who was still behind the wall with me, but now he was staring at a pretzel stand. I felt  _ so  _ bad now. I felt like walking a walk of shame. I don’t know where, but somewhere. I was horrible for not having trust in Oikawa. And I was ignorant for not believing Akaashi. Akaashi is the only one who actually knows what he’s talking about, for God’s sake. I was a horrible boyfriend and Oikawa should just break up with me and maybe go out with that gir-

 

“Iwa-chan? Is that you?” Now they were all walking up to me. Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Yachi. Great. Will I ever be able to wallow in self-loathing in peace?

 

“Hey, Oikawa.” I greeted him, completely shameful.

 

“Can someone explain what’s going on here?” Oikawa looked concerned, but mostly confused. I had to come clean.

 

“I-” 

 

“We convinced Iwaizumi you were cheating on him! It wasn’t his fault!” Kuroo and Bokuto got on their knees and bowed their heads like they were going to get punished for God’s sake. Well, they should be, for lying. They really didn’t convince me. They just went along with my foolish thoughts. I guess we’re all in the wrong here, but Oikawa didn’t think so.

 

Oikawa gasped, and grabbed my arm. “You made  _ my  _ Iwa-chan think I was cheating on him?  _ MY  _ Iwa-chan?! How could you!” He pulled me into a hug and I swear, I was about to start crying or something. This was getting me so emotional. I hugged him back as tight as I could. “I would never!” He continued, “You guys should be ashamed of yourself! And believe me, Bokuto, I  _ will _ make sure Akaashi gives you a stern talking to. And as for you, Kuroo...I’m not giving you back your limited edition ultra rare Dragon Ball Z cards you let me see yesterday that I forgot to give back!”

 

Kuroo and Bokuto screamed like the world just ended for them. I felt so bad, but I was  _ so  _ thankful they were doing this for me. I was thankful for all these people. I really was.

 

“Hey…” Yachi smiled at me, while Oikawa was still yelling at Bokuto and Kuroo who were now on the verge of tears. “I’m Yachi. It’s very nice to meet you…!”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Yachi.” I shook her hand, and smiled back. I felt really bad for judging her before I met her, as well.

 

“O-Oikawa has told me so much about you…! I hope you don’t mind that Oikawa and I are just super close friends? He often calls me his little sister...N-Nothing more…!” 

 

She was sweet and cute, she really was. I was really sorry about the whole situation. We probably made her feel really uncomfortable. This whole situation was really ridiculous and I can’t believe I let myself be apart of this. But you know what? Without Bokuto, Akaashi, Oikawa, Kuroo, and Kenma, my life would probably be so boring I’d probably die of boredom. I’d probably just one day be found dead somehow in my dorm, and the doctors won’t be able to figure out just how I died, and they’ll bring doctors from all around the world that would try to figure out my cause of death and they just would never figure out because no one has ever been so bored as me in their whole entire life. I should probably stop letting my mind wander all over the place.

 

“It’s okay,” I finally answered. “Of course I don’t mind. He’s told you a lot about me?”

 

“Yeah!” Then Yachi went on to tell me all the things he said that made me want to explode because Oikawa really has a big mouth and just tells her  _ everything,  _ damn! Oikawa eventually finished yelling at them and joined Yachi in telling embarrassing stories about me. Great.

 

Anyway, eventually we all met up to go back in Kuroo’s car. Akaashi did plan on giving Bokuto that stern talk later and Bokuto did not look so happy. But I knew he secretly was because Bokuto’s nasty and I knew that stern talking was going to turn into something else I didn’t want to know. 

 

Oikawa was holding my hand the whole time. Of course, I was holding his. Now Oikawa was being even more lovey-dovey with me than usual, which is extremely overbearing because he was already really lovey-dovey with me in the first place. But I didn’t mind. Not at all. 

 

I was really in love with him. I guess I could say that explains a lot of my questions and actions. I needed to tell him soon...That reminded me.

 

“Hey, Oikawa. My aunt wants me to come home for the holidays. Can you come with me?” 

 

Oikawa beamed with excitement and held my hands tighter, leaning towards me to give me a kiss on the cheek. “Of course I will, Iwa-chan! Oh, I just remembered, I didn’t get you a present!”

 

And then, I decided to say something really corny because why the hell not.

 

“Y-You’re my present…” My face was probably red as a tomato.

 

Oikawa couldn’t even say anything, he was so damn shocked. 

 

Once again, Bokuto and Kuroo decided to try to ruin the moment by yelling “AWWWW” and everyone just started clapping and whistling. But you know what, I wasn’t going to let them ruin the moment. So I grabbed Oikawa’s face and kissed him like there was no tomorrow which just encouraged them to just yell and clap louder. I didn’t even care anymore. I loved Oikawa so goddamn much and I needed to make that clear to everyone. 

  
I’ll tell him soon. For now, this was just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: transkagami  
> tumblr: knbwiki  
> send prompts if ya wanna !


End file.
